Charlotte (Brave Exvius)/Gameplay
Charlotte is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a defensively-geared knight and focuses on shielding her allies from either physical or magic damage. She also has healing capabilities, her abilities thus resembling that of the recurring Paladin job. She currently has two variants: "Charlotte" and "Sacred Shield Charlotte" (both are permanently obtainable). Charlotte Charlotte is a 3-6★ Rare Summon, whose job is listed as Knight, and her roles are Tank and Support. Her default attack is a 3-hit slash with her sword. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master Reward is the Equip H Shield ability, which enables the equipped unit to use heavy shields. Her awakening materials are the following: *4★ - Beast Meat x25, Esper Cryst x15, Litrock x10, Heaven's Ash x5, Sacred Crystal x5 *5★ - Litrock x20, Heaven's Ash x10, Sacred Crystal x10, Spiritsand x5, Holy Crystal x5 *6★ - Fairies' Writ x20, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Gem x10, Rainbow Bloom x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Charlotte's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on her rarity, Charlotte has either two (3★), three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. She has affinity to both White Magic (Levels 2-4) and Green Magic (Levels 4-6). She can naturally learn only one magic spell: "Shellga", which allows her to increase the party's SPR by 40% for three turns. Another supporting skill she can use, if equipped with Patriot, is the ability "Cleansing Light", which allows her to cure the party from poison, blind, sleep, silence, paralyze and Confuse. ;Ability Awakening Charlotte has four traits that can be enhanced: Royal Armlet, Lift Spirits, Grandshelt Shield, and Immortal Spirit. ;Limit Burst Charlotte's Limit Burst receives three different names depending on her rarity: , , and . It is a support-type ability that allows her to heal the party and increase their DEF for three turns. Its healing modifier and how much the party's DEF increases will depend on Charlotte's LB level: Equipment Charlotte can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, staves, rods and maces. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. She can equip accessories. Charlotte has a unit-exclusive heavy shield: Patriot (DEF+37, SPR+10), that enables the ability the Esuna-like ability, Cleansing Light (cures Poison, Blind, Sleep, Silence, Paralyze and Confuse to all allies). It can be obtained by completing the quest "A Knight of Grandshelt". Gallery FFBE 254 Charlotte.png|No. 254 Charlotte (3★). FFBE 255 Charlotte.png|No. 255 Charlotte (4★). FFBE 256 Charlotte.png|No. 256 Charlotte (5★). FFBE 608 Charlotte.png|No. 257 Charlotte (6★). Sacred Shield Charlotte Sacred Shield Charlotte is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, currently available in the JP version. Her job is listed as Knight, and her role is Magic Tank. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is... Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Faeries' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Sacred Shield Charlotte's Prism x1 Stats Holy Knight Charlotte's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Sacred Shield Charlotte has four ability slots. She has affinity to White Magic and Green Magic (both Lvl 5-6). ;Limit Burst Equipment Sacred Shield Charlotte can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, staves, rods, whips and maces. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 1422 Charlotte.png|No. 1422 Holy Knight Charlotte (5★). FFBE 1423 Charlotte.png|No. 1423 Holy Knight Charlotte (6★). FFBE 1424 Charlotte.png|No. 1424 Holy Knight Charlotte (7★). Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius